Daughter of Eve
by allycat23
Summary: The Professors stories seem make believe, until Alexea suddenly finds herself in unimaginable circumstances. Through this journey she discovers things about her family as well as finding friendship and love. Peter/OC. THERE IS NOW A SEQUEL - DAUGHTER OF EVE: GOLDEN LOVE
1. Chapter 1: Aslans Spark

**Author's Note: So, this is my very first fan fiction! I am really excited for people to read and hopefully enjoy my writing! I promise you there is a lot of action down the track. I was kinda stuck as how to do this one, but next chapter it all starts following so I hope you all keep reading on into the other chapters! I am always open to feedback, so please review! And if you're reading this, thank you very much! :)**

Chapter One: Aslans Spark.

It was the coldest day in England that winter. The trees on my father's estate rustled fiercely in the harsh, icy winds. And the rain was never ending. That day I had planned to take a trip into the country to visit one of my father's oldest friends. I walked around my confines for the day rather aimlessly and very bored. I heard my mother's gramophone playing and walked into her sitting room.

"There's my darling Alexea. Come and dance!" she said taking my hands and pulling me in to the middle of the room.

"Mother, I don't know how to dance," I exclaimed and giggled quite childishly.

"You're nearly seventeen, you need to learn before a suitor asks you for a dance and you stumble over his feet," she giggled back whilst placing her hand on my waist and my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll never get married! I'll stay and dance with you forever!" I yelled with absolute glee. And for hours we danced. We danced the waltz, the foxtrot and many other all while they rain pelted away in rhythm with the music that was flowing out of the gramophone.

After we danced, I found myself in the library. I sorted my way through the books until I came across my absolute favourite. It was a gift given to me by father's friend, Professor Kirke. It was a story called Narnia. A land not known by many, and that it not a part of Earth. He traveled there by using his uncle's magical rings. Of course, I don't believe it as much as I used too as a child, but every now and again I wish I could be magically transported there on the dreariest days.

I found myself pulling the book out of the shelf and sitting down on the window seat. I opened the book and started to read the Professors story and marveled at the illustrations that went along with it. I soon found myself staring at the portrait of Aslan, his golden mane almost looked as if it were blowing in the wind. I stroked the mane and whispered, "How I wish I could see you and run my hands through your mane."

Suddenly, I heard a roar and a tingling sensation run up my arm. I felt the warm breeze on my face and stared at the book in disbelief. In shock, I placed the book back on the shelf and ran to my room ignoring the looks I was given by our servants. I was used to getting looks as a dark skinned girl living the life that a fair girl usually would. I sat down at my vanity and undid my braid. I noticed that my almost back hair had now developed golden streaks like the colours of Aslans mane.

"It can't be. None of that just happened. You know it did, stop trying to deny it; he's calling you. He is not; it's just a story Professor Kirke had written for me. Well then how does that explain those rings you saw in his study? This is weird. Agreed," I said arguing with myself.

I suddenly saw snow covered tress appear and reappear in my window. It might've of been winter, but I have never had any trees outside my window. I turned to face it, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing anything. And then they stopped disappearing and became a clear image, I walked over with my hand reaching outwards, trying the find the surface of my window, but it was gone.

"Oh my Aslan," I paused in disbelief, "it is real." I took a moment to deliberate what I was going to do. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my riding boots and pants and a shirt. I changed out of my dress and put them on. I braided my hair and placed it in a bun. Without anymore hesitation, I buttoned up my jacket and stepped into the snow covered forest. I had only walked a few steps into Narnia before I was surrounded by a pack of very ferocious wolves.


	2. Chapter 2: Witch's Apprentice

Chapter Two: Witch's Apprentice

I looked around nervously, trying to find some way I could escape a horrible way to die. Then, much to my surprise, one of the wolves spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he growled.

"My name is Alexea. And, honestly I don't know," I paused and then continued nervously, "my window just vanished and I stepped out of it and it led me here." I was cut off by a low growl from the wolf who questioned me.

"Take her to the Queen; she'll want to see this particular daughter of Eve." And before I knew it, one wolf had taken my hair in his mouth and began dragging me through the slush of melted snow and mud.

"Let go! This is no way to treat a lady! Let me go you filthy beast!" I yelled horrified.

"Keep it quiet girl, there are things a lot worse we could do to you," the leader of the pack, snarled.

"Help me! Someone please!" I yelled once again. Then, the leader walked over to me and growled, "this is what happens to people who don't listen to me." And then he lifted his paw and slashed his nails across my face leaving three bright red marks. After that I kept quiet, as the wolves dragged me through the slush.

* * *

I awoke to the noises of various creatures. There where snorts and howls and knives being sharpened. I suddenly regretted stepping through my window. When the wolf finally let me go, a dwarf by the name of Ginnabrik bounded my arms and legs and tied me to a tree next to a dark haired boy that look slightly younger than me. He reached over and squeezed my hand; it reassured me a great deal.

"Maugrim, what is all the fuss about?" A blonde haired lady with a billowing white dress screeched as she stepped out of a tent.

The wolf that had slashed my face responded, "We found another one, your Highness. She's different from the rest." Slowly, the lady walked over to me and the boy. She was stunned when she saw how I was gagged and bound.

"Ginnabrik, cut her binds and gag. She's a lady and deserves to be treated like one," the Queen as I had gathered yelled while she struck the dwarfs face.

"Yes, right away your majesty," the dwarf said as he stroked his cheek. He came over and unbound me. I rubbed my wrists and touched my face where it had been cut. The Queen walked over and grabbed my face with her hands.

"And what happened here, my darling?" she asked with a voice that was so soft and different from the one she had used before whilst yelling at Maugrim and Ginnabrik.

"Maugrim, slashed my face," I said, trying to figure out why she was the Queen and Aslan was nowhere to be found. I was confused at this stage, in the book the Professor had given me, Narnia was ruled by humans and they all bowed down to Aslan.

"Well, let me fix that," she replied as she touched my face. I felt the cuts close up and heal. I suddenly touched my face to find it was returned to its normal state.

"Thank you," I said reluctantly. And then it clicked, this was Jadis, the sorcereress from Charn.

"Now, daughter of Eve, what is your name?" she asked a little more harshly.

"Depends whose asking," I hissed.

"Is this how you treat a woman who returned you your beauty?" she snarled at me.

"No, that's how I treat people who think they're better than Aslan."

"You're quite a fiery thing aren't you? And how is it you know about Aslan?" she asked me.

"I was told stories from a man named Digory Kirke. A man I think you might remember," I said confidently.

"Oh yes, Digory. That measly little boy actually remembers," she paused to laugh. "Well, Alexea, things have changed since he's been here. I've been in rule for hundreds of years and Aslan has not been seen for a long time. Now how about, you side with me and fight the rebellion," she asked me taking my hand and standing me up.

I thought about it for a second. It made no sense that Aslan had called me but hasn't been around for hundreds of years. I looked over to the boy by the tree, he nodded his head as to say, "it's better than being tied to a tree." I deliberated my choice for another second, and decided to take up the offer. I thought o myself, "Aslan must know what's he's doing."

"Yes, I'll join you. On one condition though."

"And what may that be," the Queen said, smirking.

"That I become your apprentice, you teach me how to ride, how to fight and give me the same amount of luxuries as you receive."

"Very well then, how about we get you some new clothes?" she asked motioning me towards her tent.

I looked over to the boy, and nodded. It was a promise that after I learnt how to defend myself and was well taken care of, I'd get him and myself out of the White Witch's grasp and find Aslan.

* * *

In the week that passed, I had learnt how to wield two swords at once. I learnt how to use swords that had a curved blade and how to ride a horse. I had received dresses of ice blue, white and silver as well as capes of white and black feather and some of fur.

At lunch that midday, I decided to ask the Witch about the rebellion. "Your Highness, what exactly is the rebellion?".

"It's only a bunch of Narnians who still believe in Aslan. They want to take back the throne. They believe that a prophecy is about to come true. You see that boy tied to the tree? Well he's a part of it and without him the prophecy won't come true." She said as she placed a chuck of meat inside her mouth.

"What's the prophecy?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_ _Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,_ _the evil time will be over and done," _she paused, "it is quite disgusting really." The prophecy mulled over in my head and I knew why Aslan has sent me here. It was to help the boy escape and make the propechy come true.

"Your highness, could I take the boy down to the river today? I want to see if I can extract any information out of him, for your of course," I said a plan starting to develop in my head.

"I've already tried; he's quite useless in that aspect. But maybe talking to a 'friend' might get something out of him," she said devilishly. "Go down, after lunch, I'll send Ginnabrik to get you in a couple of hours." And with that I stood up, and marched out of the tent. I walked over to the boy, who trembled slightly when I bent down.

"Don't worry boy, I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3: Water

As I stalked down to the river with the boy by my side, he didn't say a word.

"My name's Alexea Harrington, what's yours?" I asked hoping to break the ice.

"Edmund Pevensie," he replied.

"Edmund," I paused, thinking of what to say next. "Do you know the other son of Adam and daughters of Eve?"

"Yes, they're my siblings. The last I saw them, they were at the Beavers."

"Would you like to see them again? Would you like to escape from the White Witch's devilish antics?" I asked, and hoped he was on the right side.

"Yes my lady. Although I do think that Aslan might not accept me. I was bribed by the Queen when I first arrived, I am a traitor," he said bowing his head in disgust.

"No need to call me 'my lady', just Alexea. And besides when Aslan's army defeats the White Witch, you'll be King," I said as I sat down on the river bed. Edmund soon copied.

"I did hear Beaver say something about a prophecy," he said trying to remember, "_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_ _Sit at Cair Paravel in throne," _I interrupted him.

"_The evil time will be over and done," _I finished for him.

After I found out whose side Edmund was really on, we talked about his journey into Narnia and how he got tied to the tree. I must admit that he'd been through an awful lot, and felt sorry for the boy. Then he asked me, "So if you're on Aslan's side, why did you accept the Queen's offer?".

"Well, I needed a way to protect myself. Before I came here, I didn't know how to use a sword or ride a horse. And, I admit, I'm not very good a wielding a sword but, at least I have a way to protect myself. Now that I know these basic things and am assured the Queen won't treat me like she does you, my escape is made that little bit easier, especially if I'm taking you as well."

"You're taking me?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, of course! Aslan's army need you Edmund. You're part of the prophecy; nothing can come true without you!" I said lying down.

As I looked into the water, I noticed my reflection. My face was completely healed although my dark skin has started to fade to a lighter colour. My lengthy black hair with the golden streaks I had acquired on the day I stepped into Narnia, had started to fade as well. "What's happening to me," I asked no one in particular.

Just as I asked, a naiad appeared distorting my reflection and scaring me so that I jumped back.

"Hello Alexea, my name's Beroe," she said calmly. I looked around for Edmund but he was far down the river skipping stones.

"Uh, hello," I said, placing one hand on the hilt of my dagger.

"No need to be scared Alexea for I am a friend. I am here to teach you," she said.

"Teach me what?" I asked calming down.

"Many things, like how you can use Aslan's mark."

"Aslan's mark?" I asked confused.

"My child, the streaks in your hair are only the physical signs that you have his mark. You never realised that they're the colour of his mane?" she asked me.

"I, I did, but I never thought it meant anything."

"Alexea, his mark allows you and only you, to use the elements of Narnia to your advantage," she said to me touching my hand.

"What do you mean the elements?" I asked puzzled.

"Water and earth. I can only teach you how to use the water, being a naiad, but I'm sure a dryad will find you soon," she paused, "shall we start?".

"Alright, if you say so." It took a while for all of this to click. It suddenly made sense, why I had gotten the golden streaks, why Maugrim told the Witch that I'm different from the other daughters of Eve. Boroe broke me from my train of thought by splashing water at my face and giggled.

"Place your hand over the river and concentrate Alexea. Think of what form you want the water to take," she instructed. I thought of what form and shape I wanted the water to take. "Have you made your decision?" she asked.

"Yes Boroe, I want the water in the form of a ball."

"Good, now lift your hand higher and move it to in between both your hands," she said in anticipation to what happened next. As I did that, a ball of water rose out of the river and was now in my hands.

"To throw it, just push it forward and aim!" she yelled in excitement. Just as I threw it forward Edmund cam jogging up to me and was hit with the water. He looked at me in disbelief. Without explaining anything, I did it again and again until he spoke.

"How do you do that?" he asked intrigued to hear the answer.

"I don't know. Boroe taught me. Apparently I have the mark of Aslan."

"The mark of Aslan? What's that?"

"I don't know Ed. I'm sure when we find him he can explain it again! But now we have a secret weapon that can help us escape," I said a plan ticking over in my head. "Okay, this is what's going to happen. You take my dagger and hid it in your boot," Ed interrupted me.

"Why do I have to hid it?" he asked.

"Well you'll be tied up again once we get back to camp," I said.

"Right," he replied a little ashamed.

"So, an hour after everyone has turned in, cut your binds and wait for me at the tree. In the meanwhile I will have taken one of the horses and some weapons for us. I'll meet you at the tree and we'll walk out slowly. If anyone sees us and raises the alarm, we'll get on the horse sheath our weapons and fight off the ones that try and stop us." I said nearly out of breath.

"Don't forget you can use the element of water," Boroe said.

"But there is no river to get the water from."

"There's water in the air, just hold your hand out and concentrate. Call the water to you. But be careful, the Witch can easily turn it into ice," and with that, she smiled a smile of good luck and returned to the river depths.

Ed and I worked on the plan a little more until we heard a twig snap. We looked around carefully.

"Who goes there?" I asked to the trees, placing one hand on my sword hilt. Out of the shadows stepped Ginnabrik. I became worried. If he heard our plan, all our chances would be lost.

"Your Majesty requests your presence Lady Alexea," he said humbly.

"Thank you Ginnabrik, we'll come right away." I said to the dwarf. Edmund looked at me worried.

"Do you think he heard?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure, but just stick to the plan, I'll deal with him." And with that we walked out of the forest and into the camp. I was aware of many eyes on us. I looked around giving each solider a harsh glance. I walked into my tent to prepare for the greatest escape yet.


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Escape

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the people that have been reading and reviewing so far! It means a lot! I usually update everyday, since here in Australia it's holidays! Yay! Please, follow or favorite the story and keep reviewing! If any of you have some things, good or bad, to say just pop down to that review box! It would mean an awful lot! ut, thank you once again! I am ever so grateful! :)x**

As night fell on the Witch's camp, I started to get butterflies in her stomach. I had yet to deal with the Ginnabrik situation and was growing anxious with every passing hour. At around midnight, I peeked through my tent, making sure no one was in sight. Just as I thought, only one was, Ginnabrik. He seemed to have taken the task of guarding my tent.

I tried to find good escape clothes, ones I could easily hide my weapons in, but all the Witch had given me was dresses! "Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I finally decided on a white dress, with capped sleeves and a boat shaped neckline. It hugged my figure and then hung loose once at my hips. I wore my black hooded cap to hopefully help me blend in with the darkness of the night. After my swords were strapped around my body and I had pulled my black curls into a ponytail, I stepped out into the night.

"My lady, what are you doing up so late?" Ginnabrik asked me, a dirty grin upon his face.

"Just going for a walk," I said trying to push past him, but he kept blocking my every move.

"You know my lady, I'm not stupid. I know what you're up to with that boy," he said circling me.

"And what may that be," I said coolly, placing one hand on the hilt of my sword.

He scoffed, "Escaping to your little lion friend! You fool! He has not been seen for hundreds of years!"

"Have you told the Queen?" I asked him bending down and cupping his cheek.

"No," he said looking and my hand on his cheek.

"Good, let's keep it that way," I said as I grabbed his hair to keep him still and I drew my sword to come up to his neck. "Now be a good dwarf and keep quiet," I said and I bound his wrists with some nearby rope. Of course, he screamed blue murder and much of the camp was up. Quickly, I gagged his mouth and tied him to the pole that held up my tent. I ran to the first horse I saw.

"Where does your allegiance lie?" I asked him hurriedly.

"With Aslan, of course!" she replied.

"Will you take me and the Son of Adam to Him?" I asked worriedly as more of the camp woke up.

"It'd be my pleasure. My name is Gwen," she said.

"Alright Gwen," I said as I jumped on to her back, "let's get moving, and fast!". Gwen took off, and I scrambled to get the reins before I fell. She wound her way through many, most of them staring at us in bewilderment.

"What is she doing," asked one.

"She's a traitor," yelled another. And with that many of the soldiers came running towards Gwen and I with their various weapons. I saw Ed in the distance, looking a little frightened. He stood up as I help my hand to him to get on the horse. He got on with very little difficulty and I handed him a sword.

"You don't think we've bitten off more than we can chew, do you?" he asked a childish grin on his face.

"We haven't even used the secret weapon yet," I teased. Gwen suddenly started galloping faster to get out of the camp whilst Ed and I fought off as many attackers as we could.

"What is going on here?" I head a familiar screech. I turned to look behind me. The Witch looked after us in disbelief. Once she had seen the escapees, her lips became a thin line and she held back her rage.

"Get them you insolent fools!" she yelled as she watched her soldiers chase after them. Ed turned to me a horrified look.

"We can't fight this many people! We don't even know how to fight properly!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ed; we still have the secret weapon," I said and flashed him a smile. As we kept riding I tried to find some source of water.

"Hey Alexea, there's a trough of water by that tent!" Edmund yelled from behind me. I suddenly turned Gwen around and made my way to the water. I got down off the horse.

"Ed, if it doesn't work, take Gwen and find Aslan. Don't hesitate," I said.

"But," I interrupted him.

"Not buts. Just get out of here. I'm sure I can manage until you win," I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well quickly try, they're gaining on us," he said turning to look at the Witch's army running with all their weapons gleaming in the moonlight.

I started to concentrate on what form I wanted the water in, my hand hovering just above its surface. Once I had thought of a good way to block the Witch's army, I thrust my hand forward and as the water followed, it became a shimmering wall of water, blocking the path of any soldier.

"That's amazing Alexea! Can you hold it while we get out of here? It's only a couple more meters before the tents end!" he yelled down at me.

"I'm sure I can," I said as I got on Gwen, sitting behind Edmund this time. I had one arm around Ed and tried to face the wall to hold it. We were just out of the camp, when the wall of water was turned into ice.

"The Witch, she tuned the wall to ice," I told Edmund. Then we heard an ear piercing shatter of the ice, as minotaur's rammed the wall with their horns.

"Quick Gwen, go!" I yelled, and then the horse picked up speed, galloping so fast everything around us looked like a blur. I turned once more to look at the Witch, she had a dagger in one hand. And then the Witch suddenly she lifted her arm up and flung the dagger. And before I knew it the dagger had been firmly lodged near my right shoulder. I screamed in pain.

"What is it?" Edmund looked at me.

"Her dagger, it hit me!" I barely whispered, the pain was taking over.

"Don't worry, we'll be at Aslan's camp soon," said Gwen. As Gwen said that, out of the shadows came a group of soldiers. They didn't look like the Witch's soldiers with their leaver vest and swords that were so beautiful compared to one's Edmund and her were holding.

"Are you Edmund, son of Adam?" one centaur asked as we stopped.

"Yes sir. And this is Alexea, she's in need of medical attention!" he yelled.

"I'm Orieus, one of Aslan's commanders. Come with us, and your friend will get all the help she needs," he said and with that started leading the way to Aslan's army.


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess in Red

**Author's Note: Sorry it's up later than usual! But here it is! Better late than never! Anyway, so I listed this under the genre romance, and we haven't seen that so far, but in this chapter there is a little bit of it! It's not full on, by cute enough to count as a the start of a blooming relationship. The sequel and the one after that should have tons more! But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! By the way, prepare yourselves for a massive bombshell, or surprise if you will! Please keep reviewing and favourite it! Thank you all so much! :)x**

* * *

When I came too, the next morning I was greeted by two faces; both girls, one around my age and one very much younger. The younger one grinned as I sat up.

"Hello there, I'm Lucy Pevensie," said the youngest. My head started to throb at the volume of her voice.

"Lucy, not so loud," angrily whispered the oldest girl. "I'm Susan," she said again, this time in a softer volume than her sister, and she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm Alexea Harington," I said as I shook Susan's hand. It was as soft as rose petals. The two girls looked just like their brother Edmund. They had the same brown hair and brown, almond shaped eyes.

"How's your shoulder Alexea? I fixed it with my healing cordial Father Christmas gave me," she beamed proudly. This time she was sure to keep her voice a soft whisper.

"It's feeling rather wonderful! Thank you very much for fixing it for me," I said as I stood up out of bed and rolled around my right shoulder.

"It's us who should be thanking you," said Susan, "we are ever so grateful to you for helping our brother escape! You see, he's quite the mischievous one."

"It's was the least I could do for the future Kings and Queens of Narnia," I said smiling.

"Not you too," Susan groaned but still kept a joking smile on her face.

"It's the prophecy," I paused, "your majesty," I said cheekily. Susan grinned and Lucy chuckled to our left.

"We're just about to eat breakfast, would you like to join us?" Lucy said happily, her smile so warm and comforting.

"I would love to! It's not every day you get to dine with royalty," I said touching her cheek. And with that the youngest Pevensie waltzed out of the tent, another smile plastered to her face.

"Sorry about Lu, she has a tendency to over friendly," said Susan.

"Oh she's not a worry at all! I've always wanted a little sister!" I said cheerily.

"Well you've got two now, and we'll be very good sisters! And as my first sisterly act, I must get you out of those horrible, blood stained Witch clothes!" she exclaimed and hurried off to the trunk in the tent. It was only then that I realised I was still wearing the clothes the White Witch had given me whilst I was under her 'care'.

Susan came over holding a long sleeved red dress with a silver vines around the bodice. I unfolded it and looked at it in awe. What I was wearing looked like a wheat sack compared to this.

"Fashion in Narnia is quite spectacular!" she said as she helped me out of my hood and dress.

"It certainly is. Now we have something to fuel the fires around here," I said motioning to the dirty clothing I had on just moments before. Susan and I burst out into laughter.

"I have a feeling, we'll be very good friends," said Susan.

"You mean sisters," I said smiling at her. She continued to fiddle with the laces on the back of the dress and started on my hair. She took it out of it's now messy ponytail, and left it down. My black curls bounced down to my mid torso as they were let loose. She began to twist the annoying strands of hair that framed my face away from it and pinned it at the back of my head.

"Now, you look like a true Narnian," she said handing me a mirror. I gazed into the mirror observing the girl who I saw in front of me.

"Thank you, Susan," I said turning to her with a smile. For the first time, I truly felt beautiful.

"Breakfast time," she said cheerily as she grabbed my hand and lead me out the tent. The light blinded me and I had to shield my eyes. It took a while for them to readjust, but by the time I got to the table I could see the camp clearly. There were many different kinds of Narnians there, centaur's, faun's, dwarves. They all worked away making weapons whilst chatting and laughing loudly.

As I was guided to the table by Susan, I saw a familiar face. Edmund, he was alright.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. He looked at me funnily. I made a face at him. "What happened to you," he said. And then it clicked, I was dressed nicely. He'd only ever seen me in the White Witch's bland colours.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed, "She looks wonderful." She finished whilst nudging him in the side.

"Thank you Lucy," I said as I sat down next to Susan.

"Lu, doesn't the red of this dress stand out against her wonderfully dark complexion?" Susan said.

"Yes, it really does!" said Lucy. I laughed as Edmund had a confused look upon his face.

"Don't worry Ed. Fashion is not my forte either," said an unfamiliar voice. Then on my left sat a blonde headed boy, a little older than me, I guess. He turned to look at me and stuck out his hand. "Hello, my name's is Peter. You must be Alexea."

I took his hand and shook it, "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you," I said meeting his eyes. They were a wonderful blue and stood out against his tanned skin.

He turned to the centaur guarding our table. "This is Oreius, he carried you back to the camp last night."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Oreius. I am very grateful for your help last night," I said giving a slight nod of my head.

"Pleasure is all mine, my lady," he said a deep voice.

After the introductions we were served with an awfully large amount of eggs, toast and jam, with some fruit for later.

"How will we ever eat all this food?" I said in disbelief.

"Don't worry Ed's got it covered," said Peter. We all looked at Edmund who was scoffing down his food.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed," said Lucy giggling.

"Then you better pack some for the journey," Peter said suddenly turning the light conversation into a serious one.

"So were going home?" asked Susan, her voice tinged with sadness.

"You are, I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help," said Peter.

"But they need us," said Lucy, her face saddened as she looked around the table. I kept my eyes down, suddenly uncomfortable about I was witnessing this conversation.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed," he exclaimed, protectiveness writhed in his voice.

"Which I why we have to stay," said Edmund. We all turned to look at him, intrigued by what he had to say next. "Alexea and I have seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"He's right you know; she's horrible. She shows no one any mercy, even her own troops she kills if they do something wrong. She's pure evil," I said, uncomfortable when the Pevensie's all turned to look at me.

"Well I guess that it's then," Susan said standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Peter.

"To get in some practice," she said picking up her bow and arrow. I stood up and followed her, then that's when I saw Aslan come out of the tent.

"No practice for you yet Alexea. Why don't you walk with me instead," he said as he made his way over to the five of us.

"We'll come and find you later," said Lucy cheerfully as she squeezed my hand. And with that I walked over to Aslan and began my walk with him.

* * *

After walking in silence for a while, Aslan stopped at the top of a hill.

"Do you know why you're here Alexea Harrington?" he asked in his deep voice.

"No Aslan. Although I thought it might be to get Edmund away from the White Witch," I said, a little worried as to where this conversation may lead.

"Close, dear one but not quite. You are here, because you have returned home," he said.

"Returned home? I'm from London though," I said confused.

He chuckled lightly, "Let me explain. Your father was a descendant of King Frank and Queen Helen. You might know about them from the book to Professor gave you. Whilst in his youth, he came across a young lady, named Elena. She had dark hair and skin like yours. She is your mother. Eventually they married and brought you into this world, you were the Princess. But your mother longed to go home, she missed her family. So, I sent them to London, your father tracked down the Professor and became a student of his. They then wrote you that book, so you would always have memories of your home, even if you did not realise it."

I stood there in disbelief. I was a Princess? Me? I couldn't even dance! Why didn't I come back before then? At this stage my head was swirling with thoughts and I was very confused.

"Why didn't you call me back before?" I asked still in shock.

"Alexea, you were too young and there was no real need until the Kings and Queen came. You see, besides the fact that you are a Princess of Narnia; you are also the guardian, like your father. That's why I gave you those gifts, to help guard and protect this world," he said, his golden eyes glowing with warmth and the truth.

Realising what I had just been told, I embraced the lion.

"Thank you Aslan," I said and I pulled away from him. I could feel a big smile spread across my face.

* * *

The four siblings looked at me in disbelief.

"You're a princess?" asked Lucy excitedly.

"I seem to be Lu!" I said in reply.

"Well," Susan paused, "Oh what's the word I'm looking for? Ah, that's it. Well your _majesty _I think you should join us in practice," she said giggling. Lucy and I both joined in remembering our joke from earlier this morning. Both Peter and Edmund looked at us with confused expressions.

I turned to the boys, "Now which one of you am I going to beat first?" I asked, grabbing a suitable sword for my height and weight off the table the faun's had prepared for practice.

"Not me, I saw how you cut down those minotaur's," said Ed, his hands up in surrender as he backed away.

"Looks like it'll be me," Peter said drawing his swords and smiling. Peter got on to his horse, that turned out be a unicorn. "Meet Oreius and I at the top when you've got your horse," he shouted back to me.

Lucy and Susan giggled, "What?" I asked turning to face the two.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that you keep smiling at him," Lucy said and then erupted into a fit of laughter, Susan shortly followed.

"I do not!" I exclaimed and then stalked off to find a Gwen.

"Keep you sword up," said Oreius. It was much harder to fight on a horse than off it. I still had quite not mastered the art of sword fighting, but according to Oreius, I was getting better. I jabbed my sword twice into Peter's left side, causing him to lean a little too right. The result was him falling off his horse. I jumped down from Gwen, and grabbed another sword from nearby. Using two swords was far better than one.

Peter stood up, and lunged forward at me with his sword. I quickly dodged his blade and ducked under the next swing. He stood back, trying to catch his breath. This time I thrust me blade at him, he blocked it with his and then in a show of clanging metal and reflection of the sun off our swords, I had managed to disarm him and I had one blade up at his neck, and one at the small of his back.

"I give up," said Peter breathing fast. I was so close to him I could feel his breathe against my face. I stepped away quickly, suddenly embarrassed to be that close to him. "Well done Alexea," he said smiling.

"Thank you," I said handing my swords to Oreius.

"Who taught you to fight," asked the centaur.

"The Witch did. I survived in her camp by pretending to be her apprentice, I guess you could say," I looked at them and smiled and looked down, a little ashamed of my actions.

"Well, know we know how she fights," said Peter smiling at me after I lifted my head back up. I smiled back and he started to blush a little, as did I. Then I heard the giggling voice of the two girls behind us. I froze, they caught me again.

"Alright you two, what is it now?" I asked them as I turned to face them. Susan winked at me.

"Alexea, this is Elethea. She's a dryad, she's come to teach you how to use some gift or something," said Lucy slightly confused.

"It's a pleasure Elethea. I'll come right away," I said as I took off my practice armor. As I started to walk away with the dryad I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Bye Alexea," said Peter and he raised his hand to wave at me. I raised my hand back. And as I started to walk away once more I heard the stifled laughs from the two Pevensie girls and rolled my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Love in Bloom

**This chapter should satisfy some of you Peter and Alexea shippers! This is also a bit of a fluff chapter but establishes a trusting friendship between all of the Pevensies and Alexea! I hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing, give any hints, or what you think may happen in the future for these two! Don't be shy! I also wouldn't mind criticism, good or bad! Thanks to all my loyal readers, you guys have made me so happy! :)x**

* * *

Elethea led me to the small cluster of trees just behind some of the tents that were the centaur's sleeping quarters. She floated gracefully, a mixture of cherry blossom petals and air.

"Are you friends with Boroe," I asked her. The conversation from the training grounds to here was basically non-existing.

"We've been fortunate to meet a couple of times," she said, he voice floating through the air just as she did.

"Well, where do we start first?" I asked her sitting at the bottom of a very large oak tree.

"Well, what did Boroe teach you first?" she asked.

"She said I had to concentrate on the subject of matter, and then think of what form I want it in."

"Well, it's the same, although, we have a rule. You see water is one thing. Trees and the earth are many different things. For trees, you can only use one of the three parts of it at a time," she said pointing to the roots, vines, and trunk of the tree we had placed ourselves under earlier.

"I see, what about the earth?" I asked her intrigued.

"Not much, but rock and weed I'm afraid. You control them just as you'd control water." I paused taking in her information.

"Can I try using the roots of a tree?" I asked her excitedly.

"Go ahead, my lady," she said motioning to the roots. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the roots; I suddenly began to hear a ripping sound and opened my eyes. One of the trees roots were now suspended in the air.

"Well done. Now try and catch someone with it," she said giggling as she pointed to an unsuspecting faun. I joined in the giggling, and thrust my hand forward imaging the root taking shape like a lasso. The root tied itself around the faun who very scared. I brought my hand back towards me and the root followed. I dropped my hand and the faun was dropped right in front of us.

"I'm so sorry, dear friend," I paused having to hold back laughter, "I'm just practicing, I hope no harm was done to you."

When he got up and realised who I was he immediately turned a shade of crimson. "It's quite alright my lady," he said trembling.

"Well I'm sorry I interrupted you in your work," I apologised and nodded to him. He nodded back and with that he was off, gathering whatever he had dropped when the root I was practicing with grabbed him.

I continued to practice with Elethea until the middle of the afternoon. I had learnt to lift rocks, and twist weeds around many things. The trees were my favourite though. Their vines had much use, like swinging from tree to tree.

"My lady. We've had enough practice for today," Elethea paused thinking of what to say next, "if you want to practice more don't hesitate to find me," she finished as the cherry blossoms that made up her body dispersed and drifted off into the wind.

* * *

"Alexea!" Susan screamed as she ran up towards me.

"What is it Su?" I asked as she stopped in front of me. She held up her hand, motioning to give her a second to catch her breath. Then her head snapped up and she looped her arm through mine.

"What is it?" I asked her a second time as she seemed to forgot she was urgently running towards me.

"Oh yes, that's right. I've come to ask you to join in our afternoon tea," she smiled brightly.

"Am I still a guest at your table?" I asked cheekily.

Her forehead scrunched together, while she thought. "I guess not. You're practically a fifth sibling, according to Lucy and I. But I'm sure Peter would disagree, it'd be weird fancying his sister," she said laughing, hardly able to manage the last bit through he attempts to stifle her laugh.

"For the last time Su! We don't, he dosen't, I do..." I was interrupted.

"Who doesn't, he doesn't what?" Peter asked walking out of his tent and up to us. Susan began to double over in laughter as I froze to the spot we were standing.

"Hello," he said as he waved his hands in front of my face.

"Oh sorry," I said feeling the blush rise to my cheek. I didn't try to hide it, my skin was dark enough to mask it anyway.

"So, who was the he you mentioned just before?" he asked as we started walking towards our table again.

"Oh Peter, can't you guess it wa..." I cut Susan off with a swift nudge to her side.

"Aslan," I screeched trying to hide the painful noise Susan made. Half the camp heard and turned to look at us. At this stage, I was blushing so much, not even my colour would protect the red from showing.

"Right, what about Him then?" Peter asked, sitting down as we had finally gotten to our table.

"I was just telling Susan about how he told me he is happy that we've come to Narnia."

"Oh, we're happy to be here," said Edmund joining the conversation as he cut open a very delicious scone. Lucy saw me staring at the scone and passed me two on a plate. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks Lu," I said as I cut one open and smeared cream and jam onto it. I bit into the scone and felt it melt away. It was absolutely delicious. I must've made a noise, because Peter then turned to me and said, "They're good aren't they." I cringed.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and replied, "The best I've tasted." The rest of them took a bite of their own and all made the same noise I must've. I giggled childishly.

"What would be delightful with these is some of Mum's marmalade," said Susan; the other three Pevensie's nodded in agreement at the statement.

"So what is your home like?" I asked popping a grape into my mouth.

"It's boring," retorted Edmund.

"It is not! We have the park and the cinemas," Lucy said rattling off things they used to do.

"Well, right now it's in the middle of the war," said Peter to my left.

"Yes, I know," I said smiling as I saw he had a bit of cream on the corner of his mouth.

"Why are you smiling? It's sad," Susan said a little upset.

"Oh yes, it is very. I only smiled because Peter's got cream on his mouth," I said pointing it out to the others. The laughed when the saw it, much to Peter disdain. He wiped at his mouth a few times but always managed to miss it.

"Stop moving, I'll get it," I said as I picked up a napkin. I placed my hand on his cheek, steadying his face, and with my other gently rubbed the cream away. He turned me smiling, and our eyes locked on each other. I returned the smile.

"Alexea," Lucy said breaking Peter and I out of our trance, "is it true you can move water with your hands and turn them into things?".

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said cheekily. I looked around for some water, not being confident yet with using the moisture in the air. As I scanned passed Susan, her face held a smirk. I shot her a 'give it a rest' look. I got up and walked to the bucket near the blacksmiths.

"Where are you going," asked Ed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." As I walked off in that direction, I heard Susan and Lucy tease Peter, Edmund joined in laughing. Once I returned they had settled down.

"Are you going to show us?" asked Lucy.

"Of course." And with that I placed my hand over the water, willing it to turn into the form of a crown. I opened my eyes as I heard to gasps of the two girls. It had worked. I slowly pused it towards Lucy's head and gently let it sit there. "A crown, for the most wonderful Queen of them all." Lucy squealed in excitement; and then I let the water dissolve into the air.

"That's amazing," said Peter, "we could definitely use that in battle."

"It's no good. We used it in our escape and the Witch turned it to ice," Edmund piped up as he remembered the night, we both could've died.

"I can also manipulate the earth and trees though," I paused, "but let's just discuss that later."

"I am afraid Lucy and I have got to go. We volunteered to help in the hospital. Many of the faun's have burnt themselves and the nurses are not coping," said Susan, and with that the girls had left the table.

"I'm training with Amar soon, I must be off as well," said Edmund. And then it was just Peter and I.

"I suppose you've got to go somewhere too," Peter said chuckling lightly.

"No sire. I've got nothing planned."

"Please, just call me Peter," he said smiling at me.

"Well, Peter. Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked him, unsure of what else there was to do.

"I'd be delighted," he said, as he stood out and held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he helped get me up.

* * *

"You never told us about your home," he said after we'd finished discussing favourite books.

"Well I figured I didn't have to. This is my home, I was born here. But then I suppose, so is London," I said. I never realised until now how much I had missed home.

"So the, what's it like there then?" he asked holding out his arm, for me to loop mine through his.

"Loud. My mother always has her gramophone playing the latest songs. Or she's always singing. Our servants are more like our family, so they join and dance with her as well. She's a very lively person," I said remembering the last time I danced with my mother.

"And your father?" he asked.

"Like yours he's away at war. I haven't seen him for two years. Of course, he sends letters but they aren't the same to when he's home. Because then, he and my mother sing duets in the parlour when they think I'm asleep."

"It's sounds wonderful! What about your siblings?" he asked.

"I'm an only child," I said kicked the dust on the path we walked.

"I couldn't imagine that," he said looking at me with a sympathetic look.

"Well, it's alright. I've recently gained some siblings," I said shooting him a smirk.

"Well, I hope I'm not one of them, we may have to start fighting soon," he joked.

* * *

Dinner was full of laughter and happiness as the whole camp dined together at the longest table I think I've ever seen. There was food of all sorts and all tasted wonderful. By the time desert had been placed on the table, Susan and I could hardly move we'd eaten so much.

"I might explode," she said to me, moaning slightly after.

"No exploding yet my lady. You have to dance with me at the bonfire," said the faun that sat next to her. We both giggled until his friend walked over to me.

"My lady, may I have a dance with you at the bonfire?" he asked confidently.

"You may have the very first!" I told him and he hurried away excitedly. Lucy shot me a look at I turned to her. I followed her gaze to slightly crest fallen Peter. He noticed me staring at him and smiled quickly as if to hide his disappointment.

* * *

The bonfire was the most fun I'd had in a long time! The dancing was very different to the way we danced back home. We swapped partners, ducked and weaved our way through other couples all while moving in a circle. After I had been spun so many times by different partners, I decided to retire for the night and get some rest. Many of the other troops turned in as well. And the once blazing fire that had kept us all warm for the night, was suddenly put out, and we were left to find our way through the dark.

"Come on Lu, hop up," said Pete as he offered Lucy a piggyback ride. The poor girl was so tired she could barely take one step before she collapsed. The five of us trudged up slowly to our tents.

"Still going to explode?" I asked Su, who was lagging behind.

"Yes," she said sarcastically. I laughed and continued to walk. Soon we arrive at our tents. Peter and Edmund shared one whilst I shared with Lucy and Susan. Edmund wondered inside his as Peter continues to ours still carrying Luce.

"Come on Lu, let's get you into bed," said Susan as she gently woke the sleeping girl and nudged her into the tent. Once again, it was just Peter and I.

"Goodnight," I said awkwardly and started to walk into the tent.

"Wait Lex," he said. I turned looking at him. No one had every used that nickname beside my Dad.

Peter must've seen the confused look on my face, "Sorry," he said.

"No, its fine," I said moving closer to him and smiling. "What was it you were going to say?" I asked him.

"It's silly, but there's another reason I hope you don't think of me as a sibling," he said as he moved a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"What is it?" I said moving closer to him, our eyes fixed to one another.

"Well, if I were your sibling, I wouldn't be able to do this," he said moving one hand to caress my face and the other around my waist pulling me closer to him. I leaned in, we were so close I could smell the honey of the desert we had on his breath.

"Peter, can you tell me a story?" said Lucy and she walked out of the tent sleepily. Peter closed his eyes in frustration and removed his hand from around my waist. Lucy was rubbing her sleepy eyes not noticing the position they were in a moment ago.

"No Luce, it's very late. Now go to bed," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow, then," she said as she walked back into the tent.

He turned to me, an apologetic look on his face. "Shall we try that again?" he said chuckling lightly.

"Next time Romeo," I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked into the tent. Susan stared at me, a grin plastered to her face.

"What happened out there? All I heard was Romeo," said Susan coming and sitting next to me.

I didn't have enough strength for this. "I'll explain tomorrow. Go to sleep, or you might explode," I said giving her a cheeky smile. Clearly unsatisfied at the lack of gossip, she huffed and walked over to her bed.

"Tomorrow it is." She said, and then I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Deep Magic

**The chapter we've been waiting for is here! I was a bit stuck about how to do this, but hopefully this is as cute as some of you had hoped for! I enjoyed writing it and yeah! We've only got a couple more chapters until the book is finished! :(**

**But never fear there will be a sequel! Please keep reviewing telling what you like and don't like, I will definitely try and change things to suit everybody, and I am also really wanting to her some good/bad criticism! Happy reading! :)x  
**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Peter, Edmund and I decided to have one last training session before Oreius and Amar, went off the do their own training. We trudged up the hill, still very tired from the night before. I looked at Peter who was already looking at me with a small grin on his face. Edmund who stood between us was too tired to even notice.

"There you lot are. We begun to think the royals were becoming lazy," said Amar, the cheekier centaur.

"Never," said Peter, just as Edmund yawned.

"Speak for yourself," I said, leaning on Ed, my eyes drifting shut only a little.

"This will get you two up," said Oreius walking over the Ed and I carrying three swords. Immediately after seeing the swords our eyes were open. "Now the other three got their weapons from Father Christmas, you two being in the confine with the Witch missed out. But on behalf of Narnia, we'd like to give you these specially crafted swords."

He passed one sword to Edmund. It was pure silver with a ruby pressed into the middle of the guard. It had a basic pattern across the guard, and the head of the hilt was the traditional Narnia one; the head of Aslan. He passed the next two to me. The blades were slightly curved, like the ones I'd been training with whilst under the Witch's care. They too were pure silver. Wrapped around the grip, was white leather, with a similar pattern on it. There were three sapphires pressed onto both swords' guards. And I too, was blessed with Aslan on the head of my hilt.

"There magnificent," I said, rendered nearly speechless by their beauty.

"Why don't you test them?" ask Oreius, motioning for me and Ed to have a practice duel. I nodded towards the future king, and we both got into a defensive stand and started circling. "Remember, swords up," said Oreius, smiling at the two of us.

"Come on Ed," I teased. My words seemed to work, because he lunged forward at me, I blocked it easily and attacked him, our swords making a symphony of metal clatter. We broke apart and then he jabbed at my left and I dodged it turning around only to end up behind the confused boy.

He turned ad attacked again, I blocked it and returned the favour. After a few minutes of this, we suddenly made break though when he disarmed one of my swords. He grinned. Whilst distracted with his small victory, I attacked him, thrice. After being unable to block the first two and losing grip on the sword and footing, I disarmed him, and he fell on his butt, my blade to his neck. There was a round of applause for both of us. I helped to boy up.

"They work wonderfully," I turned to the centaur. Edmund didn't look to happy. Peter walked over to me coming to say something but was interrupted by a hysterical Mr. Beaver.

"You better come quick, the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!" he panted. We ran down the hill, Peter and Edmund's faces had turned a ghostly white at the mention of the Witch. We stopped when we found Su and Lucy. I looked at them; Susan was the same ghostly white, but her face was clam. Lucy however wore her emotions of her sleeve and her face was covered in fear.

The Witch was carried in on a throne held up by her Cyclops. It was placed on the ground with a thud. She got up and moved towards Aslan, it was at this time Susan had grabbed my hand. I squeezed it tightly.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said, her voice as welcoming the first time we met.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan replied back just as coolly. At this stage all the Pevensies were hyperventilating.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" asked the Witch, staring daggers at the Great Cat.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made," Aslan roared.

"Then you will know that boy belongs to me." She turned to the crowd and pointed to Ed. Susan's gripped tightened, and Lucy whimpered softly. I glanced at her, giving her a little smile, hoping it would comfort her. "That boy will die on the stone table," she said raising her voice to match the volume of Aslan.

"Come and take him then," said Peter unsheathing his sword, and many Narnians followed the gesture. Susan, Lucy and I gasped suddenly afraid of what might happen next.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water," she said mocking Peter. He looked flustered but none the less, dropped his sword.

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone," said Aslan in finality. The Witch stalked over to the tent, and entered. The rest of us were left to wait. We sat down, quietly, for we all knew there was a chance of our brother dying.

After a while, the Witch walked out of the tent. A satisfied look was plastered on her face. She stood in front of her chair and turned to face us. She glared at me first before moving on to Edmund.

"The Witch has denounced her claim on the son of Adam," Alsan said triumphantly. All the Narnians rejoiced and the four of us engulfed Ed in a group hug. We were stopped short when the Witch spoke again.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?". In response Aslan roared silencing the Witch. She sat slightly flustered and made her way out of the camp.

* * *

I was sitting on the ground watching Susan shoot arrow after arrow, hitting the bullseye only a few times. She sat down after her quiver was empty, she was clearly frustrated.

"It's alright Su, you don't have to kill them. Just injure would be enough," I said nudging her playfully. She smiled a small smile at me. She got up to collect her arrows, but stopped in her tracks.

"It's tomorrow!" she yelled gleefully. "I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Alright. What do you want to know, because really there is not much," I said starting to blush rise to my cheek.

"Yeah right, there must've been something. For goodness sakes, you called her Romeo!" she said laughing.

"Alright, alright," I laughed. "Yesterday while you went to help the burnt faun's we went for a walk. We just talked and enjoyed each other's company," I told her. And unsatisfied look covered her face.

"And what about last night?" she asked slyly.

"I hardly saw him; I was too busy dancing, like you!" I told her. She huffed.

"You know what I mean," she said slightly frustrated now.

I laughed, "Fine. We nearly kissed, but we were interrupted by a sleepy Lu. And after he asked if we should try again," I paused as she shook her head grinning, "that's when I called him Romeo."

"Lu and I knew it! From the moment you two met, we saw attraction," she said placing her hands over her heart dramatically. "I am so excited, imagine if guys get married. I'll plan the whole thing! The flowers and the dress..." She continued her rant like this barely noticing I was starting to move away from her and leave.

When I was far away I yelled up at her, "Goodbye Su." She turned and a surprised and confused look was upon her face. I laughed and walked back to our tent.

* * *

We had gone to bed early that night. Aslan said he wanted his troops well rested so we could finally defeat the White Witch and take back Narnia. Many of us had cheered at that, but still found it hard to go to sleep so early. I tossed and turned while the two girls had found falling asleep quite easy. I got up out of the cot and decided to go for a walk.

The fresh air hit me as soon as I walked out of the tent, my beautiful wine coloured hood, sheltered my from the cold bit as well as covered up my night dress. I walked up the hill to wear the training grounds were, and much to my surprise I wasn't the only one up. As I walked closer I notice a blonde mop hair that looked familiar. Peter must've heard me coming because he turned around and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, turning to me as I sat down beside him.

"How did you know," I said laughing.

He chuckled. His face suddenly scrunched up as he realised something. "I've only seen you once, this whole day. And it wasn't very exciting either," he said.

"Well actually you've seen me twice including this," I said smiling at him teasingly.

After a little bit of silence I asked him a question. "Are you scared?". He flinched a bit, but then turned to me to answer.

"Terrified. It's not at the fact that I could die, but at the fact Ed, Su, Lu and you could. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," he said shaking his head and the placing it in his hands.

I grabbed his hands and slowly pulled them down until they rested in mine. "You can't protect everyone Pete," I said softly.

"I'm the oldest, it's my responsibility," he said looking very upset now.

"I'm scared too. Scared that I could lose my new family, but I know that, Su can protect herself, she's been practicing her aim and it's getting better. I know Ed can wield a sword, he may not be able to disarm Oreius yet, but he'll give the Witch's troops a good fight. And I know Lu, will be nowhere near the battle, however much she wants to be. But even so, she's smart and will defend herself," I said, the words comforting Peter slightly. I let go of his hands, but he held on to one. I smiled softly.

He smiled back at me and then said, "We all have each others backs."

"We do, it's a comforting thought," I said moving closer to Peter so the space between our legs was nonexistent.

"You know I'll never leave your side either," he said leaning in.

"Is that a promise?" I asked doing the same.

"Yes. In every language."

"You're such a romantic Pete," I said jokingly.

"Is that why we're about to kiss?" he asked teasing.

"Maybe," I said. And with that being his permission, Peter slowly moved forward, his hand gently placed around my neck and placed his lips on mine. This kiss went from soft to passionate. My hands had now made their way around Peter, one knotting in his hair the other around his neck. He pulled away first, and started smiling madly.

"What would Susan say?" I said joking.

"Even worse, what would Lu? She'd think we were getting married," he replied, both of laughing, still clinging to each other. He stood up and grabbed me hand. "I think we've been up for far too long."

"Yes, your majesty. I do believe your right," I said getting up and taking the extended hand he offered.

"I always am," he said arrogantly. I glared at him.

"Don't make me regret kissing you," I said sternly, trying my very hardest not to smile.

"Let's get you to your tent then," he said as he started leading me away from our spot. With the hand he was holding, he bought it across my chest, so we were still holding hands, but this way he could have his arm around me too. I smiled at him, letting my head rest on his shoulder as we made our way back down the hill. Both of us in bliss.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Begins

**This chapter was very hard to right! But, I am finally happy with it! The end will leave you in suspense, but you know. We know what happens ultimately! Keep reviewing and enjoying! Thank you! :)x**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a rustling sound. As I studied my surrounding I noticed Lucy and Susan had not yet returned for their trip last night and instead there was a dryad sitting on Su's cot.

"Do not be afraid Princess, I bring grave news. Aslan is dead," she said solemnly.

"No, this can't be," I said getting up quickly and throwing my hood around me, once again hiding my night dress. "Who sends this news?"

"The Princess' Susan and Lucy," she said.

"Then it must be true," I said slipping on my shoes and running out of my tent to find Peter and Edmund.

I ran through the camp, yelling both their names. Many of the troops looked at me, many crestfallen and confused.

"Why would he leave us now," said one.

"He just returned and now he's gone again," said another.

My heart dropped at the realisation that Aslan's death was very much real. I slowed down, placing my hand over my heart, the pain soaring through it. I walked with my head down, not watching were I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I apologised, and kept walking.

"Hey Lex, wait," said Peter, realising who it was by the use of my nickname.

"Pete," I said trying to hold back the tears. He held my face in his hands and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me," he said gently, not caring who was watching us. I looked at him; I could feel my lower lip quiver, as I tried to hold back the sobs. "We don't even know if it's true yet, he could still be in his tent."

"Pete, your sister's sent the news! They wouldn't lie about this," I said, the tears being released from my eyes and the sobs coming out. Peter embraced me tightly and let me cry into his chest. When I had settled down, I pulled back and wiped away my tears, Peter helping.

"It's the one ray of hope we have left," he whispered into my ear.

"Alright, let's go check his tent," I said, putting on a brave face and walking away from Peter, who had to jog to catch up to me. We walked in silence, the wind was blowing furiously, my hood, parting so that the whole camp could see my nightdress, but I didn't care. When Peter and I arrived at Aslan's tent, Edmund and Oreius were already there with a map of the battle, ready to start planning after they'd checked his tent.

I stood next to Edmund, his eyes were red from crying, I supposed. Peter walked into the tent, and the three of us standing outside heard a sigh.

Peter walked out, "It's true, he's gone." My eyes started to well up again, as did Ed's. I even heard a little sob escape from Pete.

"Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you," said Edmund once we'd all regained our dispositions.

"I can't," said Pete placing his hands on the table looking defeated.

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I," said Edmund, clapping his brother on the back. Peter looked from him, to me, to Oreius and stood up straight.

"What are your orders?" Oreius asked, giving Peter the final vote of confidence he needed.

Peter and Edmund thought up a brilliant battle plan. With little input from Oreius and I, they managed to include everyone in this battle; even my gifts. I was to fly with the gryphon and 'bomb' the Witch's army with rocks.

"Well my princes' and princess, I think, armour fitting is now in order," said Oreius as he beamed at the two boys. They definitely surprised him. Oreius then led us to two tents, he motioned me inside of one and the boys the other.

"Oh Lex," Peter said coming towards me before he entered his tent. "We need to work out were you'll be before we go, where can I find you after this?"

"My tent, I suppose," I said smiling at him. And with that I walked inside, my heart still hurt by the news of Aslan, and my fears very present about going into battle.

* * *

I sat to a side whilst waiting for the fitters to come. All this time by myself was making me feel more terrified by the second. I jumped at the sound of hooves, when I turned around I saw it was only Amira, Oreius' wife, coming to fit me.

"My lady," she said bowing. I got up and returned the favour. I walked over to her and hugged her. My fears taking over, she laughed softly and stroked my hair.

"Battle jitters?" she asked soothingly.

"Them, as well as being terrified," I told her pulling away. She smiled at me and removed my cape.

"I was terrified just like you in my first battle," she said starting to remove my nightdress.

"What did you do to help it?" I asked her, suddenly feeling conscious of standing in front of her with only my undergarments on.

She laughed and held up my armour to see if it fit, "I met Oreius at the camp. I told him my fears, he said he'd never leave my side. I went into battle that day, free of worry, thanks to him."

"That's what Peter told me," I said in reply. "Amira, how quickly can this be put on, I need to find Peter." She smiled at me and quickly went to work, putting on my armour.

My armour consisted of a wine coloured dress with a brown leather bodice, chainmail sleeves and pants, hidden by the dress skirt. The belt that had been given to me to hold my swords went around my shoulders. It was much like one that held a quiver. Every time I wanted my sword I'd just have to reach behind me and hold on to my grip and pull.. My curly black hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail.

I observed myself in the mirror. "How much longer until we go to battle Amira?" I asked.

"And hour and a bit, I suppose," she replied. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. We both looked ready to fight in the mirror's reflection. "Good luck, my princess."

"Good luck Amira and thank you for the talk we had," I told her, giving her a sincere smile as well.

"I hope there are many more to be had between the two of us," she replied and then walked out of the tent. I followed her and little while later, and made my way over to my tent. The camps atmosphere was abuzz, many troops, sharpening their swords and making adjustments to their armour. I smiled at many, not sure if I would see them again or not.

* * *

Susan and Lu still hadn't returned to camp. Our tent was so quiet with just me in there. It made me freak out. I didn't know where they were, if they were okay. I started to understand why Peter was always on edge when they weren't altogether.

"Hey Alexea," Peter called as he waited outside of the tent.

"I'm in here, come in," I replied. "So what are were organising?"

"We are organising where you'll be stationed in battle. Ed's up with the archers because Su isn't there to lead him, and I'm on the ground," he said sitting next to me. I didn't reply. He continued, "I'd prefer you up with Ed, at least I know you two will be safe, as for Susan and Lucy, I have no idea."

"No," I said startling him. "You told me you'd never leave my side, and now I'm promising you I'll never leave yours. Until I die, this promise will never be broken." He looked at me surprised.

"You heard the story of Oreius and Amira's first battle didn't you?" Peter asked laughing.

"You did too?" I asked him. He nodded, and we both sat there laughing.

"Do you feel less terrified," Pete asked letting me rest my head on his shoulder as he leaned in and place a kiss a top my head.

"Will we ever, before war?" I asked him sarcastically.

He laughed, "You're sure you want to be with me? I mean not be with me like that, but be with me on the battle field," he said blushing at his choice of words.

I looked up at him giggling, "I want to be with you in more ways than one yes, but let's just concentrate on the battle one today, okay?" I replied teasingly as I stood up and led him out of the tent.

Pete's unicorn was waiting for us outside, along with Gwen. We got on, and began to follow the rest of the troops down to Beruna.

* * *

I was sitting on Gwen, next to Peter, and on his left stood Oreius. We waited nervously for the gryphon to bring us information on the Witch's troops.

"Gwen," I bent forward speaking into my horses ear.

"Yes, my lady?" she replied.

"I just want to thank you, for riding with me today. And I hope that in the next battle, which I hope is a long time away, you'll ride with me again," I told her, truly grateful for all she has done for me and with me.

"There's no where I'd rather be," she replied and whinnied happily. A few minutes passed, and silence filled the air. The gryphon returned with news of the Witch's army.

"They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he relayed.

"Numbers do not win a battle," said Oreius wisely. I looked at him, silently thanking him for giving me that ray of hope.

"No, but I bet they help," said Peter, tearing my hope back down. I silently cursed him. Then in the distance we saw the Witch's army arrive. She was at the front on a chariot drawn by polar bears. She was wearing a chainmail dress, with some sort of golden fur around her neck. I silently cursed her too as I realised it must be Aslan's, for her is the only one with fur as golden as that.

It wasn't long after arriving that the Witch's army began to attack. Peter looked at me, a worried expression on his face. "You realise you're leaving my side." He said this earning a smile from Oreius.

I slid of Gwen, moving over to the gryphon so he could get a grip on me. "Pete, we planned this before I said that." I smiled cheekily at him, "I'll be back soon." And with that the gryphon took off, I concentrated on every rock I could, and the next time I opened my eyes, rocks filled the air, I thrust my hands downs fiercely. Suddenly, the Witch's troops were dropping to the ground motionless.

"Alright, Gryph. Let's get back to them," I said with a satisfied smirk. On the way back to our army, I spotted the Witch. She looked up at me glaring. If looks could kill, I'd be very dead. We landed with a thud. Peter smiled at me as I sat back on Gwen. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. He let it go then drew his sword, I did the same.

Pete looked from me to Oreius, "Are you with me?" he asked us both.

"To the death!" proclaimed Oreius, lifting his sword.

Peter and I lifted our swords with him, then Peter cried, "For Narnia, and for Aslan!". The whole army roared alongside us, and soon they were all following Peter into battle. We began our attack, cutting down any supporter of the Witch without hesitation. Peter and I fought alongside of each other, neither one breaking our promise to the other.

Peter turned his head to Edmund; he nodded to Peter to turn around. The Witch was making her way up into the battle, more of her troops following. There was too many for us on the ground to handle.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter yelled. I cut down another of her supporters and turned Gwen around. I saw Edmund nod to me; I knew what was coming next. One of the archers shot a flaming arrow that turned into a phoenix; it flew down and made a barrier of fire between the witch and the rest of us. The Narnians roared triumphantly, until the fire dispersed and the touch of the Witch's wand.

I looked at Peter, his face was expressionless. "We've got to draw them back Pete," I said to him. And without further or do, Peter caught up to Gwen and I. He rode alongside me and the Narnia army followed without hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9: Narnia's Triumph

**Sorry it took a little longer to upload this chapter! I got distracted writing it, but of course, here it is! It's nearly over anyone sad? Thanks to all my readers who have continued to read past Chapter One, it means so much! :)x**

* * *

In a few minutes, we had successfully lead the Witch's army into the rocks. Our archer's fired as her troops followed us. In a matter of seconds most of her army was wiped out. It evened up the numbers a whole lot more. I looked at Pete and smiled, the plan was working. Maybe we could win this after all.

As we rode further into the rocks, I saw Ginnabrik, nock and arrow and aim for us. He stood behind a rock and before I could warn Peter, he'd already shot the arrow. It went straight in Peter's unicorn leg. They both fell.

"Peter!" I yelled. Oreius and one of the rhino's heard this, because they turned around and charged back into the Witch's troops. Many Narnians were confused at their actions but followed the two even so. "Gwen, stop!". She did as she was told.

"Your majesty, I can still get you out of here," she whinnied.

"No Gwen, I'll be okay. I made a promise and I can't break it. But I want you to go, alright? Get as many as you can, and run," I told her. She looked at me, and grunted.

"Next battle, you're coming with me." And with that she was off, telling anyone she could to go.

I ran over to Peter, who had just stood up. He looked at me eyes wide in disbelief. "They didn't listen to me; they didn't stop," he said. I looked over to Oreius, he tried to fight the Witch, but she'd just turned him to stone. I lost breathe for a moment, think of Amira and how devastated she would be. I was suddenly so grateful to both of them.

I looked at Pete, "I told you I'd never leave you."

He smiled at me and fixed the grip on his sword. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Together?" he asked me.

"Always." I said in reply. And with that, he led the army back down towards the Witch's.

We fought alongside each other, our movement so in sync, like we'd been training together forever. Every time we finished a fight with someone, another one always seemed to be there. Even though the archer's had fired on most of the army, there was still a lot left. We both paused, our breathing obstructed. My chainmail was so heavy; it was an effort to keep standing.

"A bit tired are we?" asked Edmund coming to stand next to us.

"Never," said Peter, drawing his sword just in time to cut down a minotaur.

"Pete, Ed, we've got bigger things to worry about now." I motioned over towards the Witch's who was still closing in on us in her chariot. She seemed to bring the final numbers of her army because the swarmed around us. We were now separated, Peter in a fight with two minotaur's, Edmund in battle with a white tiger, and myself in a battle with a minotaur and a dwarf.

Every few seconds, I managed to get a glimpse of both the boys, a wave of relief every time I saw them standing and unscathed. Peter had managed to kill one of his opponents as Edmund finished of his.

"Edmund, Lex there are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" he yelled at us. Even if I wanted to go, I couldn't. The minotaur I was fighting, wouldn't give up and as for the dwarf, even as wounded as he was, kept trying to stab my feet from the floor.

"Pete, I'm a little busy here. I'm not going anywhere," I told him.

"Come on, you heard him!" said Mr. Beaver to Edmund. Edmund was forcefully dragged away by Mr. Beaver. I continued to fight the minotaur; he swung at my head, I ducked and plunged both my swords into his stomach. He let out a groan and fell to the ground.

I looked over to Peter who was staring past me. I turned around to see Edmund, running towards the Witch, his sword drawn.

"What's he doing?" I exclaimed. Peter's face dropped as his brother jumped of the ledge and landed down behind the Witch. She turned to him and lunged forward with her wand. Edmund dodged it and bought his sword down on it forcefully. Breaking it and emitting a blue light. The Witch looked at him in disbelief and anger. She then plunged the remainders of her wand into Edmund's abdomen. He let out a groan and fell to the ground.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled as he ran towards his brother. I followed him, only to be knocked off my feet and into a rock by another minotaur. I was winded, I could hardly move. The minotaur stood over me, his weapon raised ready to kill me. He bought down his axe, and I rolled to the side, hearing metal on rock. And with all my might, I ran behind him and swung my swords into his back. He fell to his knees with his last breathe. I fell to mine, because I didn't have any left.

By this stage, Peter had been pinned to the ground by the Witch. I crawled over to him, still unable to breathe. The Witch looked at me and she laughed. As she drew her sword over her head ready to plunge it into Peter's heart, I threw my body at her legs. She stumbled and kicked me off. I landed next to Peter, my upper body, on his.

"You stupid girl," she paused, "being kind only gets you killed. But you've just made it that much easier for me. I know get to kill two birds with one stone." She re-raised her sword ready to kill us both. Peter's unpinned arm came around and embraced me. I held onto him a little tighter. Then, as she was about to ring her sword down, an ear shattering roar was let loose.

Aslan.

"Impossible," the Witch whispered. Aslan ran towards us and without hesitation leaped onto the Witch and pinned her down behind two rocks. We heard muffled screams and we knew the Witch had died. I stood up, helping Peter as well.

"It is finished," Aslan said his tone final.

As we looked around we were greeted by two familiar faces, we embraced them both. "You're safe," Peter sighed, relieved.

"We always were. We had Aslan," said Lucy her smile infectious.

"Where's Edmund?" asked Susan. I looked at Pete, as his face turned a ghostly white and he pointed to where he'd last seen his brother.

By the time we had gotten to Edmund, he was gasping for air as he clutched his side. His hand was covered in his blood. I removed it and placed down my own two and Susan lifted his head and placed it in her lap.

"Lu, use your cordial," Peter told her. She hurriedly pulled out the diamond bottle and opened it; slowly pouring one drop of the liquid into her brother's mouth. Edmund sat up straight away. The four siblings then embraced as I watched them, together, healthy and happy once more.

Peter pulled away first, "When are you ever going to learn to what you're told?"

We laughed at this. Then Lucy stopped, we turned around to see what she was staring at. Behind me, Aslan had breathed on Oreius, his hair ruffled and he became animated again.

"Oreius," I exclaimed. Lucy then took Susan's hand and began to heal the wounded with her cordial.

"Oreius, I believe Edmund needs to get back to camp and rest," said Peter, taking charge once more.

"My pleasure, your majesty," he said as he walked over.

"Oh, and Oreius," Peter said before he left with Edmund, "thank you." The centaur nodded at this and proceeded towards camp, Edmund clinging to his back. I stood up, joining Peter. He looked at me for a second before pulling me into a hug. He pulled away all to soon, and then placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I pulled away first, "You left me," I said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just th..." he was interrupted.

"I know; you needed to get to Edmund. I was only joking."

"Oh, sorry," he said blushing at his mistake. "It won't happen again," he said smiling at me.

"Better not!" I said punching him playfully. I then looked at my hand, it was still covered in Edmund's blood.

"You two better return to camp and get cleaned up before the feast," said Aslan walking towards us with Gwen.

"Gwen, you're alright!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks to you, your majesty," she bowed. I went over to her with Peter. He got on first, and pulled me up. We then made our way back to camp, smiling with triumph.

* * *

I sat in a tub of steaming hot water, whilst the naiad's and dryad's washed my hair and cleaned the remanets of battle off my body.

"So what happened, when Lucy and I went off?" asked Susan from the tub on my left.

"When you went off this morning or after Edmund was healed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay, how many times do I need to say I'm sorry? Besides, you were gone when we got up? Where were you anyway?" she asked.

"I went for a walk, that's all," I said smiling.

"She was with Peter, your majesty," said one of the dryads.

"I was not!" I huffed.

"You so were! Did you kiss?" she asked throwing water from her tub to mine.

"Susan!" I screeched as the dryad started to wash my hair.

"Of course you did! Did you kiss again after battle?" she asked excitedly. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Fine, yes we did! Happy?" I said splashing her. "By the way where's Lu?" I said as a bucket of water was poured over my head to rinse off the Narnian herb shampoo.

"She had tea with Mr. Tumnus, so she got ready earlier," said Susan getting out of her tub.

"Time to get dressed," said the Naiad as she held up a towel and wrapped it around me.

As Susan stepped out from behind to tent separator, she had on a pale blue dress with silver embroidery around the bodice.

"Oh Susan, you look beautiful!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Thank you Alexea," she said as she looked in the mirror. "It's your turn to get ready now." I looked down noticing I'd hugged the future queen in nothing but a towel. I hurried behind the separator and got changed. I stepped out from behind it when I was dressed.

"Oh Alexea!" she said turning to me despite the fact that her hair was getting pulled in three different directions. My dress was nearly identical to Susan's although it was dark blue. It's silvery embroidery only covered the side panels of the bodice.

A naiad sat me down and started brushing my hair, and twirling it so it stayed in its natural curls.

"Can I come in?" asked Peter from outside the tent.

Susan winked at me, "No you cannot! What is it that you want though?" she asked him.

"I'm here to ask if Alexea could take a walk with me?" he said shyly.

"Are you now? Well sorry, darling brother but we're not ready."

"You've been in here for over an hour!" he exclaimed. I laughed and so did the naiads and dryads.

"Sorry Pete. I'll see you at dinner," I told him. I heard him sigh as he walked off.

"He really does like you," said Susan. I glared at her as the dryad's twisted the stands in my face back.

"I agree with you your majesty," said Alana, the naiad doing Susan's hair. We both laughed.

"Do you love him?" Susan asked seriously.

"Su, be realistic. I've known him for nearly nine days. You don't just love someone like that." She thought about it for a second and then stood up suddenly and grabbed hold of my hand. "We're done. Let's go get Lu," she smiled.

"Before we start this feast of celebration, let us remember our fallen Narnians. May they rest happily in my country and may their good souls be with us always. We are eternally grateful to them all. Rest in peace my dear friends."

We bowed our heads in reflection and said silent prayers for the ones we knew well.

"Without further or do, let us begin our celebratory feast!" finished Aslan. And with that we dug in to the feast that had been prepared that afternoon. I sat next to Lucy and Edmund, while across from me sat Peter and Susan. We spent the night joking about how fast Edmund was eating and how Susan was going to explode once more.

"Shall we dance?" yelled a faun from down the table when there was no food left in sight.

"Of course, dear one," said Aslan. And without hesitation everyone who had an instrument pulled it out and began to play music. Lucy danced with Mr. Tumnus, Susan danced with every faun, there was and Edmund danced with the dryads and naiads. I sat next to Peter as we sang along with the others.

"Can I have that walk now?" Peter asked, whispering into my ear. I nodded at him, and discreetly we walked off into the night. We walked to the top of the training fields were we shared our first kiss. We sat down in silence and looked up at the stars that shone, what seemed brighter than they had during the Witch's reign.

"It's really quite wonderful, isn't it?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"It is. It makes me never want to go home," he told me.

"This is your home now, King," I said jokingly.

"Well it must be, the Princess of this country just told me so," he said smiling.

"I might've had that title when my family was here, but now you're going to rule with your brother and sister," I told him.

"You're just as important as any of us, you are a true princess," he said taking me hand.

"Okay, okay, enough!" I said blushing and giggling.

Peter pointed to a building that glistened under the moon. "That's Cair Paravel. Our new home, we start traveling there tomorrow morning," he said.

"I wonder what it looks like inside, the outside it beautiful," I said.

"I'm guessing just as beautiful as one of its residents next to me is," he said laughing at his cheesy line.

"Still as romantic as ever, I see," I said jokingly. He kissed me on the cheek and we sat in silence for a while.

And then he broke the silence, "I could've died today."

"Peter, let's focus on the positives," I whispered to him, not liking were this conversation could go.

"Just listen. I could've died, but I didn't. You saved me, why did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm Narnia's guardian, like my father. And you're going to be Narnia's king it was my instinct, and I'm sure you would've done the same for any one of us."

"Thank you Lex, for saving my life. I'm sure one day I'll be able to repay you."

"There's no need Pete," I told him. He then took my face in his hands and kissed me ever so gently, just like our first. His hands knotted in my hair as mine did his. We broke apart and smiled.

We sat on that hill until the sun rose the next morning. We walked back down to the camp, were everybody was packing up getting ready for the journey to Cair Paravel, were that afternoon, the coronation would take place and Narnia would once more be in peace.


	10. Chapter 10: The Coronation

**This is the second last chapter! For all the lovers of this, don't be sad, there is a sequel! It should be out soon and leads into Prince Caspian! So keep your eyes pealed! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote most of it smiling! Some of it's just a bit of fluff, but that's the best kind! Please keep rating and reviewing! Thanks to all my loyal readers! Hope you enjoy! :)x**

**_Daisy5414: I'm so glad you like my story! I hope you read the sequels too!_  
**

* * *

"Hey Alexea, wake up! You can't just sleep while the rest of us pack up," she said poking me.

"Sorry Su, I'm just so tired," I said groaning.

"Yeah, serves you right for being up all night with my brother," she said giggling, and folding up her cot. I followed her and did the same, within twenty minutes our tent had been packed up and stored away for the next battle.

"It looks so different," I said turning to Su, her face was racked with sadness.

"I'm going to miss the days we spent here. But I'm sure we'll be back," she replied. We looked around, the camp was mostly empty, only a few tents still stood, those being the infirmary. They'd be packed up when all the wounded healed. Even though Lucy gave them all the fire flower juice, some injuries were just too big for it to cure.

"Hey Lex," said Peter walking up to me. I gave him a smile as he stood next to me.

"Oh hello, Peter," said Susan, a little angry she'd been ignored.

"Oh, hey Su, I didn't see you there," Peter said, Susan huffed and walked away.

"You're riding with me Alexea," she said. Peter shot her a glare. He was obviously coming to ask her that.

"It's time to go. Are you going to ride with Susan then?" he asked.

"I spent last night with you, so I'll just spend the ride with her. Anyway, I'll come and find you when we get to the Cair," I told him smiling.

"Well if you don't you won't get your surprise," he said cheekily and walked away. He turned to look at me and laughed. I could feel the most confused expression on my face.

* * *

It was a peaceful ride to the Cair. The land we passed through had the greenest grass you could've imagined; and the sea was shimmering under the sun's rays.

"So what happened last night?" asked Su and she rode next to me, Lucy behind us.

"We just talked. He thanked me for helping him stay alive yesterday, that's all," I said.

"Did you tell him you don't love him?" Susan asked.

"What?" asked Lucy from behind us.

"Susan!" I yelled giving her a glare. "You can't just say that! Why would I tell him anyway? And Lu, don't worry. I like your brother, my feelings are true. I just don't love him yet," I said explaining to Lu.

"Oh, alright," said Lucy, her smile reappearing.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I asked Susan.

"No, why would I ever," she said not making eye contact. We rode to Cair Paravel the rest of the way avoiding that subject completely.

* * *

My promise to Peter to see him once we arrived flew away with sea breeze. As soon as we got to the castle we were ushered to our rooms, by our new guards. I was the only one left standing in the courtyard waiting for my guard when Amira came up to me.

"Hello Alexea," said Amira.

"Hey Amira, you haven't seen my guard have you?" I asked her, eager to see my room.

"I actually have," she said smiling at me.

"You have? Who is it?" I asked.

"Me! Aslan himself asked me to do it, I couldn't say no," she said smiling opening her arms welcoming me into her embrace. "Shall we see your room?"

We walked up many flights of stairs; our chambers were on the fifth floor. Away from all the dining rooms, and ballrooms and noise pretty much. My room was on the eastern side of the floor. Amira and I stopped outside two mahogany doors. They towered over us. I looked at Amira with a gleeful grin on my face. She opened the door for me and I walked in.

What I walked into wasn't a room; it was more like a suite. I looked around no bed in sight.

"Where's the bed?" I asked Amira. She laughed at me question. She led me further into the room with many chairs and a big glass window that looked out over the sea.

"This is your sitting room," she said, and then started walking into a corridor. "Down here leads you to your library, and this door here is your study." I opened the door and walked into the study, I had a desk of the same mahogany the doors were and beautiful painting on the wall. I closed the door and walked down into the library. Every wall was covered with bookshelves, except the one that had a big mirror and a fireplace. The seats were a cream colour and were very plush.

"This door here leads to King Peter's study. We made sure you all had adjoining rooms."

I walked over to the door, about to open it when I was interrupted by Amira.

"Not now, my lady. You have yet to see you sleeping chambers." I walked away from the door regretfully but followed Amira out of the corridor, walked through to the sitting room and into a corridor on the left side of it.

The first doors lead to my dressing room, the second set led to my bathroom, and the third led to my bedroom. I opened the doors greeted by the beautiful view of the sea on the furthest wall. The walls were a cream colour that had silver framed pictures and mirrors on them. The wall opposite my bed, had bookshelves filled with books and frames or others, and had a fire place with two seats in front of them. My bed had for posts and was adorned with a beautiful light pink bed spread.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed as I ran and jumped onto my bed. Amira laughed at this gesture and then said, "The fourth door leads to Queen Susan's library, and you can visit her now. I understand she's is waiting for you to go to the dress makers."

"Typical Su," I said laughing. "Thank you Amira, I can take it from here." And with that the centaur nodded and made her way out of my room. I walked out into the corridor and down to the fourth door, and tapped on it. The door was pulled open fast from the other side!

"Alexea! I was just coming to get you!" Susan exclaimed.

"Can I meet you there, I promised to see Pete," I begged.

"We have no time, you can see him tonight," she said a pulled me into her library, leading me to the dressmakers.

* * *

We stood there getting our measurements. I didn't know what my dress would look like because Susan had taken the liberty of designing our coronation dresses.

"Oh please Susan," Lucy begged her older sister to see her dress.

"No Lucy, it's a surprise," she said. Lucy and I had both been pestering Susan and she was getting quite frustrated. After me measurements had been taken she looked to us both.

"Get out. You're both annoying me. You go and have tea with Mr. Tumnus and you can go see Peter!" she yelled at us. Lucy turned to me and high fived me, she ran out of the room so fast.

"Goodbye Susan," I said laughing at her flustered face.

* * *

I opened the door in my library that led to Pete's study. He wasn't there; I walked through the door and found him in his library. He was sitting with his back facing his window, reading a book. I crept up to him slowly, trying to be as quiet as I could.

"Boo!" I yelled putting my hands on his shoulders. He jumped off his chair in such speed and fright, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry I'm late," I managed to say through my giggles.

"Don't do that Alexea!" he groaned but smiled anyway.

"I'm sorry, I had to," I said walking over to him and hugging him. He hugged me back and placed a kiss on my forehead.

He opened his mouth about to say something but was interrupted by Oreius, "Your highness', my apologies for interrupting, I didn't know you were in here my lady."

"Joined rooms, remember Oreius?" Pete said laughing, I joined with him.

"You're both needed for preparation," he said and then left the room. Peter and I both sighed.

"I doubt we'll ever get a moment alone together tonight, so meet me at the pavilion in the rose gardens, after okay?" he asked me smiling.

"Where else would I be?"

* * *

"Are you ready, my lady?" asked Amira as she stepped into my room. The dryad's had just finished putting my hair into a bun and letting little curls fall around my face.

"Do I look okay? My dress isn't too un-Narnian?" I asked her conscious. Susan had designed my dress so it was a strapless. It had a sweetheart neckline and was white. It was embroidered with silver vines and cherry blossoms.

"You couldn't look more Narnia if you tried," replied Amira, coming over to me and placing on my cape. And with that she escorted me down the stairs and into the hallway were the Pevensie's were waiting.

"Oh Alexea, you look wonderful!" exclaimed Lucy who wore a light blue dress, that made her look like a true Queen.

"As do you, Lu," I said hugging her.

"There you are, come on!" said Edmund as he ushered the two of us into our positions. I stood behind the four of the Pevensie's and Aslan. The trumpets blared and the doors opened, and we started to walk. As we reached the thrones we kneeled in front of Aslan.

"Bring forth the crowns" he bellowed. And Mr and Mrs. Beaver bought up the crowns, Mr. Tumnus following them ready to place them on our heads. We stood up and walked to our thrones. Peter was in the middle, Susan to his left, me to his right. Lucy sat next to Su and Edmund next to me.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." And Mr. Tumnus placed on Lucy, her silver crown, that resembled the waves of the ocean and had sapphires pressed into it.

"To the great western woods, King Edmund, the Just." Mr. Tumnus placed on his crown as well. It was silver and had emeralds pressed into it.

"The the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan's crown was gold and resembled the sun's rays, and had a ember pressed into it.

"To the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." Peter's face was humble as he knelt down for Mr. Tumnus to place on his crown of gold and yellow stones.

Aslan then walked over to me, "And now, in her return home, to the earth and water that is Narnia, Princess Alexea, the Guardian." I kneeled for Mr. Tumnus. On my head he placed a silver crown that resembled the vines of tree and waves of the on my head. It had diamonds pressed into it.

"Once a King, Queen and Princess of Narnia, always a King, Queen and Princess of Narnia."

Then the congregation before us started the chant. "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy! Long live Princess Alexea!"

"Now, keeping with Narnian tradition, all royals must have a first dance," said Aslan smiling at us. Peter stood, offering me his hand. I took it and went to the floor, suddenly thankful to my mother for all the waltzing lessons. Susan danced with Ed and Lucy danced with Mr. Tumnus.

"You look wonderful Pete," I said as we danced in circles. He was wear a dark blue top and had a golden cap. They both matched his eyes and hair.

"As do you, my lady," said Peter kissing me on the cheek, much to the Narnians pleasure. I laughed at their oh's and ah's.

"You're a really good dancer!" I exclaimed, "Why didn't you ask me to dance at all those bonfires?" I teased.

"Don't look so surprised! And as I remember, you'd already been asked," he said cheekily.

"I'd been asked for once dance," I said nudging him playfully.

"Well, I'm happy we can start our reign dancing together. Who knows maybe we might end it dancing together too," he said smiling at me. After that danced had finished I didn't see Pete until the night ended and everyone returned to their homes or rooms.

* * *

I saw Peter walk out of the ball room and into the gardens, without Amira noticing I followed him five minutes later.

There was a warm breeze in the rose garden. I took off my cape and walked in delight. When I got to the pavilion, no one was there. Where could he be? I followed him out here. Suddenly the worst ran through my mind. The I heard a twig snap, I looked around, no one would hear me from here.

"Rah!" yelled Peter as he jumped out from a bush. I screamed from the shock and clutched my heart. It was beating faster than it did during yesterday's battle.

"Peter, what is wrong with you!?" I yelled at him.

"Payback," he said amused at my shock.

"Was that my surprise?" I asked him sarcastically regaining my breath.

"Do you really think I'd drag you all the way out here too scare you?" he asked sitting down on the pavilion steps.

"Oh that's right, you're a romantic," I said giggling. "But really what's my surprise?"

Peter pulled out a white velvet box. My eyes shot open. "It's not a ring, calm down," he said chuckling at my response. I opened the box, inside was a necklace. It was white gold chain, with a pendant. The pendant was a round sapphire, a boy on one side a girl on the other. "Oreius said that in Narnia, when one person wants to court another, gifts are given from the side who initiates it first. And after what Susan told me, I knew we had a long way to go. I know what we have isn't love or if it will ever turn into it, but I know how I feel about you isn't just a school boy crush." He finished and looked at me nervously. I was going to kill Susan.

"It's beautiful Pete." I said turning around so he could put it on me.

"What I'm really trying to ask is if you'll court me," he said once he finished.

I smiled, "Yes, of course!" I said.

"Would you like to dance?" he said standing up and offering me his hand.

"Always," I said. We danced to our music for a little while. Only to be interrupted by Oreius and Amira who came looking for us. They looked at each other and then Oreius said, "Because you two remind me of us, I'll let you stay up a little longer." We all chuckled at his comment and they left.

We danced until the breeze lost its warmth, all the while never taking our eyes of each other.


	11. Chapter 11: The Beggining

**The last chapter! Not much too say, except a massive thank you to all my loyal readers! Keep reviewing and telling me what you'd like to see in the next installment! I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic and will continue to follow me! I am so grateful to you all! I hope to see some you reading my next one! Once again, many thanks! :)x**

* * *

The morning after the coronation, and the first day of carrying out our royal duties was met with grim news. We sat at breakfast, eating fruit and scones and drinking the sweetest tea.

"Your highness'," Mr. Tumnus yelled as her run into our dining room.

"What ever is the matter?" asked Lucy.

"You have a visitor," he said panting.

"Could you please tell them we're just eating breakfast and will be there shortly?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid not, my King. It's Aslan." And with that all five of us were out of our seats and running through the Cair's hallways until we were standing in the courtyard, in front of the Great Cat himself.

"Aslan," Lucy exclaimed running up to him and embracing him.

"Hello, dear ones," he said chuckling lightly. "Did I interrupt breakfast?"

"Not at all," I said walking up to him and hugging him too.

"Well, then I must be having a chat to each of you before I go."

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy, the smile dropping suddenly from her face.

"Don't worry dear one, I will be back. Come now, I shall talk with you first." As Aslan and Lucy walked away, the four of us sat in the courtyard in silence. Nervously, I played with my necklace Peter had given me last light.

A few minutes later Aslan and Lucy returned.

"Oh Luce," I said hugging to crying girl. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't, he doesn't know when he's coming back! I'll miss him so much!" she wailed as she cried into my shoulder. I looked at Pete over the top of his head; he shrugged and nodded to Edmund now walking with Aslan.

Once Edmund had returned and it was Susan's turn, Lucy had finally calmed down. She sat next to Edmund now comforting him. It was amazing considering ten minutes ago she was the one in a state.

I sat down next to Peter. "Any idea's what being said?" he asked me.

"I wish, I'm about as clueless as you," I said curling into his side.

"Well we'll soon find out. I'm sure everything's going to be alright. It's Aslan, when has he ever let us down?" he said in his soothing voice. The nervousness I had before, suddenly dispersed.

"Peter, you may come now." Peter kissed me on the forehead and walked away with Aslan, Susan taking his place.

"Oh Alexea, I suddenly feel as if I want to go home," she said hugging me.

"Su, don't say that. He'll come back and things will be alright," I said stroking the crying girl's hair.

"It's not that," she wept.

"What is it then?" I asked her.

"I cannot tell you!" she said frustrated. I quietened at her little outburst. Suddenly Peter was at my side.

"Your turn," he whispered and took over the job of consoling Susan. I stood up and walked over to the cat.

"Your highness, it's a pleasure," he said as we began to walk.

"The pleasure is all mine," I replied.

* * *

We stood at the most eastern point of the castle. It was a balcony looking over the sea. We watched the wave's crash into the shore and slowly return back to sea. Aslan broke the silence.

"Dear princess, many things come to mind when I think of you. All three daughters of Eve are alike in many ways, but different as well. Your strength, determination, battle skill, kindness and beauty are just some, and many are to be commended. This is perhaps why; some of the hardest times in the coming years are yours," he said looking at me.

"I'm sure they can't be that bad, Aslan. Nothing as bad as compared to battle," I said turning to him, hoping what he was saying wasn't true.

"I'm afraid they are dear one. But that is all I can say for I must be on my way. Be sure to keep our conversation to yourself, it may help you in those times."

"Always, Aslan," I said hugging the Cat. We walked back to the courtyard, everyone sitting as silently as we had when the Witch made her claim on Ed.

"Now before I leave, you all have a chance to return to your homes," Aslan said looking at us.

"This is my home, and it's their home now too," I turned to tell him. He nodded understanding,

"I wish you well, dear ones," he said soothingly. He smiled at us all one last time and padded off.

We stood at the balcony that overlooked the beach. We could see Aslan walk ever so slowly away from. Once further away he turned and faced us. He then kept walking as we watched him evaporate into thin air. We looked at each other and new, that this moment right here, was the beginning of Narnia's Golden Age.


End file.
